


Richie Quits

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Just a quick lil thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of my fav Reddie headcanons is that Richie quits smoking for Eddie and I don't know why I don't see more of it??





	Richie Quits

Richie started smoking when he was thirteen years old. That’s how he met his best friend, Bev, he bummed a smoke off her one afternoon at the Aladdin, and since then she’s never been able to resist his charm, or at least that’s how Richie tells it.

–

Richie met Bill Denbrough and his cute little sidekick Eddie Kaspbrak in front of Derry’s corner store when he was sixteen years old. Richie offered Bill a smoke while Bev went to get ice cream for her and Richie. Eddie, seeing this rough looking, lanky boy in the dirty bomber jacket pull out a cigarette, politely excused himself to go get a couple of sodas for him and Bill.

“Sorry, R-richie, I would, b-b-but I don’t smoke around Eddie.”

“That’s cool, Big Bill, maybe I’ll catch you some time when shortie’s not a-a-around.”

–

“Making new friends?” Bev asked when Richie caught up to her.

“That Bill kid seems nice, like he can take a joke. But the cutie over there in the red short shorts has got a stick up his ass.”

–

Richie would ask Bill to hang with him and Bev, but Bill would only come on one condition, if Eddie could hang out too.

Beverly and Eddie got a long very well. Eddie thought Bev was smart, and funny, and pretty and they had a lot more in common than Richie would have expected. Eddie always thanked Bev for putting out her cigarette before he showed up with Bill. Unlike Richie who would stubbornly keep his lit. If he was asked to put it out by any of them, he would politely step outside to smoke alone. He wasn't going to listen to some fragile, clean-cut, pretty boy judge him on his poor decisions.

“Hey, Trashmouth, if you’re going to invite your new friends to hang out, you should at least spend time with them.” Bev would say.

“I didn’t invite shortie. If you’re new friends have a problem with me, how about you guys stop hanging out at my house?”

–

The next time Bill, Bev and Eddie were all going to hang out it was supposed to be at Bill’s place. Bill tried to give Richie a call, but Richie knew that if Bill was there, boy-wonder was bound to tag along. So instead of hanging out with his best friend, Bev, like he did just about every Friday night for the past three years, Richie went down to the corner store, bought a pack of Winston’s and headed down to the Quarry by himself.

He had just stuck a cigarette in his mouth and was about to light it when he ran into an uninvited guest. Sitting on some dumb rocks at the dumb Quarry, reading some dumb comic books, wearing some dumb short shorts was dumb, little Eddie Kaspbrak.

“Hey shortie,” Richie said with the cigarette hanging on the corner of his lips, “Aren’t you supposed to be with Big Bill?”

“I figured you were gonna be there, Trashmouth, and the last time I checked, you had some sort of problem with me being around.”

“Well the last time I checked, you were the one with the problem, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that, Tozier." Eddie glared. "When you say 'problem', do you mean asthma? As in I am literally unable to breath around you when you’re smoking those cancer sticks?”

“Are you saying I take you breath away, hot stuff?”

“Don’t be a creep, if you came here to smoke, would you mind lighting up a few hundred yards that way?”

“Easy, Eds, I’m putting this bad boy away.” Richie took the cigarette out of his mouth and placed it back into the pack in his back pocket. “Are you saying the only problem you have with me is that I’m a walking ashtray?”

“Well, no. You’re also crude, rude, obnoxious, perpetually disheveled, and recently, creepy.” Richie dropped his flirtatious demeanor and began to walk away, “-But!” Eddie continued, “All of that is tolerable because you can get off a good one every once in awhile, you seem like you like making people smile and you might even look cute with those stupid, big-ass glasses.”

Richie turned back around on his heels, “Are you saying that all I have to do to get a cutie like you to hit on me is put out my goddamn cigarette?”

“If putting one out gets you a compliment, I bet you’re dying to find out what quitting will get ya’.”

Richie took the fresh pack of Winston’s out of his back pocket and proceeded to chuck it into the Kenduskeag, never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my fav Reddie headcanons is that Richie quits smoking for Eddie and I don't know why I don't see more of it??


End file.
